Home
by Belegorath
Summary: Legolas finds a surprise awaiting him upon returning to Rivendell
1. Journey in the Dark

Home  
  
Belegorath didn't know how much further she was from home, she was just glad to be heading back at last. She grunted in aggravation as the stag she had slung over her shoulder slipped from its perch for a fifth time in the past hour. Laying her game on the ground, the female dropped to one knee reaching for her water satchel. Taking a generous portion of her remaining water then wiping the cool liquid from her mouth with the back of her sleeve, she once again stood and resumed on the trail that led home. The young ranger had just completed a hunting mission, for once without her uncles, Elladan and Elrohir. She was grateful for the time alone, though she did enjoyed the company of her two elven kinsmen. There were times when she wished to be alone, in the company of her own thoughts and left to do her own things, and this was one of those times. Bele knew how hard it must have been for them to let her go, even for but a few weeks. Her whole family had ever so often reminded her that no all lands are understanding as that of Rivendell, her home. And that much she had discovered on her own. Cursing the dim light as she stumbled on the same stray root she always did, Bele did something no one had expected. She threw her head back and laughed a full throated laugh. So good it was to be in a familiar wood, where the clean, crisp smell of home embraced her travel weary body and the soft creek of the oak and birch were like a chorus of welcoming voices. She had been grateful to be away from home and out seeing new places and people. But along her travels the ebony haired ranger discovered that, as well as friendly country, not so welcoming forests lingered in the realms of man. Inhaling the cool dusk air, memories of not so pleasant natures plagued her mind. Brief as they were, encounters with race of orcs left the young woman a little taken aback. Even in the fair elven realm of Lothlorien harsh whispers traveled trough the crowd. "Mutt, half-elf, part blood, illegitimate child, lost cause," was the usual and the girl tried to deafen herself to these terms and turn her heart to stone. But the odd tear still rolled down her weather beaten cheek. But that mattered not now, she was going home to see the smiling faces of her family. Her two, ever mischievous uncles, Elladan and Elrohir. The all knowing smile of lord Elrond that seemed to say " I warned you. But you didn't listen, so you brought it upon yourself" and of course her beloved parents. Now she wanted nothing more than to run into her mothers open arms or to wrestle her father to the ground as she had done so many days ago. And although he was not her kin Bele had grown close to the prince of Mirkwood though she had only met him once. But that was enough. Only her mother saw how she pined for the elven prince. Bele recalled the day the lady Evenstar came and spoke to her.  
  
"Dear one, I see you day after day, starring out your window, at him. Or watching him at the banquets or in your archery lesson or in your schooling or on hunting trips or. well you know of what I speak. Your mind wanders to him where ever your body lies. Talk to him." Her mother half ordered half pleaded. The fair lady Evenstar had learned long ago that it is not ones place to keep love waiting. "Atara." came the quiet response. " I.He has someone. He . I.We, well he can't." " No excuses, either you speak with him or I shall take the liberty of telling my brothers and they can tell him." her mother added with a laugh. "Already in love."Arwen sighed, a distant look crossing her eyes. Her daughter had not inherited the immortality of the elves. She was mortal, as was her father and one day she would lose them both. This thought haunted her both in sleep and waking dreams, how could anyone live knowing how soon it would end? Growing up amongst an immortal race Bele had more often than she would have like been reminded that she was far from immortal. She bled, she got sick, she tripped, she could never hear or see as well, but she was loved. Arwen knew how much it hurt her, that she was never quite as graceful or fast or quiet and pitied for it, her pride she got from her father. But the lady Arwen also knew something no one else did. Alone at night her daughter cried into her pillow. She held all her emotions locked away where no one else could see. Tears formed behind her eyes but she would not cry. Pushing such thoughts from her mind the lady Evenstar smiled at her daughter. //Only a child. // "Atara?" Bele questioned. Breathing out through her nose slowly Bele continued, "I will speak with him." Needing comfort, Bele crawled across the cushion that covered the window seat. Arwen enveloped her daughter in her slender arms, giving all the comfort a mother could give. Automatically snuggling into her mothers arms a warmth and safety she wished never to leave washed over her. // Nin Atara. //  
  
One more hour and she would stop and wait for him, like she had promised. She smiled to herself a little, imagining the looks he would receive from Elladan, Elrohir when she finally returned. And she would say what she had longed to say to them every time they opened their mouths to gloat. " What were you expecting? I am the best shot in all Rivendell, no thanks to you."she could not suppress the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. //Yes that precisely what the need. A good helping of their own medicine. //  
  
The pale orange sun drew low, just passing the tips of the rolling foothills of her beloved Rivendell. Belegorath muttered darkly to herself, realizing she probably wouldn't get home before another sun rises, and that fool of a prince was late. Sighing and resigning herself to her fate, Belegorath walked on through the tall, domineering trees. However she was not aware that she was being watched from the dark depths of the ancient forest. From a distance off, several pairs of eyes caught the elf's unconcealed movements and their brows darkened. Eyothaen watched the elf pick her way through the shadows of dark trees with a dark scowl. "There you are my prize." he muttered quietly to himself. "Well, is that her or what?" "Yes m'lord, 'tis." One of his men responded Belegorath moved easily across the unbroken ground, unaware of the men that watched her. However, this close to Rivendell she was not particularly worried. The prospect of being home at last overwhelmed her with joy. Suddenly Eyothaen looked up to see that the man beside him had risen and laid an arrow across the strings of his crossbow. The fellow was tracking the elf in his sites, about to fire. "Dolt! No! She's no good to us dead!" the former rider of Rohan spat. He leapt to his feet just as the arrow left the bow, slightly spoiling the archer's aim. "You idiot!" Eyothaen shouted. "I want her alive! My lord Saruman said alive!" A fowl sent offended her heightened sense of smell. Horses, blood and.men? As quick as her body would allow, she grabbed her two daggers from their place in the seems of her tunic and faced the direction of the rank stench. A band of men ten to one strong burst out from the woodland growth and on to the ranger. She managed to dispatch two of the reeking human's in one fluid motion, feeling somewhat satisfied with the sound of a pair of limp corpses hitting the damp earth. Saying a silent prayer for the men she paused. Another of the riders grabbed both of her wrists. Biting back a cry she was forced to drop her prized daggers as her wrists were being crushed in his steely grip. Seeing no other way, playing rough was the single glimpse of hope that was left. Bringing her own skull down upon her attacker's Bele managed to free her self from her the man that held her captive. In a flash Belegorath's sword was in hand and she began a tussle with the rage driven mortals. However the young woman quickly realized that for every one she killed, two came back in place. She cursed silently to herself for not having known the presence of the riders sooner and continued fighting the anything that came at her. // Why are attacking me?!? I did nothing to them or their kin! Why seek venom on me? I.// Suddenly a slamming, burning pain shot through Belegorath's left shoulder. She yelped in pain and grimaced while looking down, already having guessed. A large, sinister arrow protruded from her left shoulder, sending a searing pain through out her body, as if her blood was boiling and on fire. The woman took a step forward, but as she did a wave of pain with of the force of a battering ram smacked into her head. Running her good hand along the back of her skull she felt a warm liquid on the tips of her fingers. Blood. Her blood. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind. Without thinking she leaned hard forward, using her enemy's momentum she threw the attacker off her back. But the blade of the man's sword caught the elf across the chest as the rider fell, opening a nasty gash through Belegorath's tunic. The deep crimson stain ran from her upper right shoulder to the side of her ribs on the left and the bite from the steel almost stole the elf's breath. Stepping on the man's throat she grabbed the would be assassins own twisted sword and buried it the mortals chest. The Dunidain felt a wave of nausea wash over her as she saw the second blow. The same pain she felt before as the arrow hit her left shoulder, slammed into her stomach. She didn't need to look down to work out what had happened. She felt her body starting to convulse from the shock. She staggered backwards and felt herself fall, the ground connecting with the back of her head. Then there was darkness.  
~*~ 


	2. A Red Sun Rises

Completely limp, the half-elven girl leaned heavily on the gruff ropes that held her and reopened the profusely bleeding injuries. As she took a weak breath she felt the presence of the two arrows in her body and cringed. For a moment a bright flare of panic at her own helplessness washed over the elf before she got control of herself and pressed it down to a dull fear. What did these men want with her? Forcing her eyes open and struggling to bring the blurry world into focus, she could have sworn that she recognized none of them. An ill sounding cackle came from beyond her limited vision. "Oy! The elf's awake!" the voice said in a low growl. A massive hand shot up and yanked the ranger's head from it place on her chest and squeezed it in his iron grip. "Let's have a bit of fun shall we?" " NO! She's mine!" yelled what seemed to be the leader. "Don't worry, you'll get a chance to meet everyone".  
~*~  
Belegorath hung limply forward against the bonds that held her, her breathing ragged, her body shaking. She couldn't ever remember being in this much pain in her entire life. It seemed as if that was all there was and all there would ever be and in this evil darkness any light and hope seemed impossibly far away. A cold laugh called to her. Making her aware of the presence of men. Opening her eyes as far as the swollen lids would allow, she surveyed the small encampment that surrounded her. A fire burned and illuminated the clearing, showing the rough settlement that all to obviously had been pitched no more than three days earlier. Scraps of long forgotten game lay strewn across the ground, and clothing and weapons of all sorts. Crude language could be heard in every voice. But only one was speaking to her.  
"Hello. So you have decided to join us have you?" came the icy voice. "Where?." she choked on her own word. How long had she been out? "So close and yet so far from home. Sad really. Help being so close and yet there is still no chance for you. Must be frustrating" he scoffed. "Who.?" was all she could manage. "Who am I? Are you sure you want to know little one?" he whispered leaning close. "My men call me Eyothaen, but you may call me my lord." The blond haired man said with a twisted grin. "What.?" she groaned ".Do I want with you? Money and.A good laugh!" his green eyes blazed in the light of the fire, reflecting madness as well as flame. Eyothaen struck the elf across the face, knocking Belegorath's head back into the tree behind her and making a small trickle of blood run down the corner of the ranger's chin. "See! Now that's amusing!" he spat. "Money?" her brow furrowed. "Well I usually don't mix work with pleasure but exceptions are always being made. My lord Saruman pays a hefty sum for those who give him trouble." He explained. //Saruman? Who dose he speak of? I know him not! Wait, Saruman the Istari? No, he is friend. It must be someone of the same name. // "Eyothaen, please listen to me. You have made a grave mistake! I am not whoever you think I am! I don't even know who this Saruman you speak of is. Please if you let me go now I will sort this all out! Plea." her words were interrupted by his harsh bark. "I said call me 'MY LORD!'" he struck he in the face, throwing her head to the side. Bele stifled a moan at the pain that the blow caused. Her head lolled limply to the side and for a few moments, she did not have the strength, or the will to raise it again. But the overwhelming sense of dread of what they could do if she was unconscious kept her alert enough to remain in this world. "L-L-Legolas.I'm sorry," her wits had left her long ago. Belegorath was almost fully delirious by now and she no longer even knew what she was saying. "Legola..." her words were cut short as a metal object crashed into her side. No longer able to suppress her cries, she let an agonized wail out into the night air. "You can't break yet, the night is still young!" said one of Eyothaen's men who looked to be no older than she, perhaps eighteen years of age. She winced and dropped her head forward, feeling the warm touch of fresh drawn blood.  
Picking up a thick branch from the pile of firewood, Eyothaen struck the elf in the ribs. Estelea cried out helplessly, much too far gone to attempt any kind of control over the body that betrayed her. Several of the other men followed his lead, picking up clubs of their own. All crude makeshift weapons, sword handles, branches, pots, anything they could swing. When they all started in on her, the battered half-elf did not even have enough breath to scream. She felt herself slipping away swiftly, falling towards the darkness of either death or unconsciousness, she knew not which, nor did she care, so long as it took her away from the agony that she was in right now. Belegorath leaned forward, letting the chains on her wrists support her trembling body "Legolas...make it stop saes!" deliriously she reverted back to her native tongue of Quenya, she called out for her friend before the darkness claimed her.  
  
~*~ 


	3. Returning

Legolas was slowly working his way towards Rivendell for a visit. He was looking forward to seeing Lord Elrond and his sons and smiled at the thought, but he was much looking forward to seeing Aragorn again. Long had it been since ranger and prince conspired together. His friend and fellow mischief-maker, Belegorath, Aragorn's daughter was supposed to meet him close to a mile west from his current standing, as she was returning the same time as he. She was only a decade and a half the last time he saw her and the prince wondered how the mortal would have changed in a mere three years. However he knew he wasn't going to reach Rivendell for awhile yet. He gave a rough estimate, two days to reach Rivendell was being hopeful, even if he continued without rest. He was late as it was and would receive an earful from his friend. But he didn't care, her voice, no matter the tone, was enough to keep him content for an eternity. The golden archer thought of his last trip to the last homely house.  
The prince walked along the well-worn path to the clearing near the pool, once again relying on the pair of Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir to guide him. Bele, ever as silent as any elven tracker, strode between the elvish noble and his thoughts, keeping pace with him. "Do you enjoy you stay my prince? I know my father seems a century younger every time you grace us with your presence. He may be only human but he knows and has seen much. He dose so enjoy your company." Bele's gaze shifted awkwardly from tree to road but never resting on his eyes, and added, "as do I." " Yes, I love it here. Rivendell holds such majesty and beauty both in land and people especially you." Realizing what words just escaped his lips Legolas burst out laughing, quickly joined by Belegorath, who seemed more confused that amused. A shout from ahead called their attention from their uncomfortable conversation, much to the relief of both the prince and the scrappy teen. "When you, my prince, are done flirting with my niece, perhaps you would join us for a swim." Called Elrohir. "You are one to talk! I seem to remember a rather intimate situation between a certain son of Lord Elrond and a lady at my fathers court, Elrohir!" Shouted Legolas. With one last glance at Bele, he took of in the direction of the pool, laughing all the while. Legolas stood above a crystal clear lake, astonished by the beauty of it. He had never thought that anything could be so clean, especially having lived in a realm where darkness crept in the forests of his home. He steeped up to the edge of the pool, reading himself to dive, when from behind a pair of hands (he at that point assumed to be Elladan) forced the blonde archer into an uncharacteristically ungraceful cannonball. Legolas took in a large gulp of air upon surfacing and looked around to see who had spoiled his perfect dive, looking somewhat like a drowned cat. To his surprise he saw both Elladan and Elrohir on the ground laughing, but Belegorath on the other hand, standing where he had, hands placed triumphantly on her hips. That day she had never looked so enchanting. Ebony hair flying, clothing hanging loosely off her lean body, just smiling down at him. Just smiling.  
//Her fathers wit and physical strength. Mother's charm and beauty of the Evenstar. she is so beautiful. No! She is a mortal! And no good comes of loving a mortal! And what about Moeran? You love Moeran. In the name of Illuvitar Legolas you're nearly wed! And besides that is revolting! You are old enough to be her ancestor. By all rights she should still be weaning! //  
  
He was about to stop when a sound caught his ears. He spun around, grabbing his bow and knocking an arrow, looking around at the shadows of the living trees and plants around him. He then noticed the sound was coming from behind some high bushes. He readied his daggers and sprinted off towards the bushes with quiet graceful agility he was renowned for. Crouched in the bushes the blonde archer watched the scene unfold.  
  
Nearly ten men were repeatedly beating a figure strapped to a tree. His keen elven hearing told him that there was four more standing guard. Using the green brush to hide him he planed his course of action. With deadly accuracy he dispatched three guards, but left the last alive and badly wounded. It was not like the prince to leave foes alive, it was his mercy that got him into trouble most of the time, but now he had a reason. Distraction. Temporary as it was, who ever was the object of these mortal's hatred could use the help. When Eyothaen and his men went to see what his guard was on about the prince of Mirkwood made his move. The young elf stopped short, horror shooting up his spine when he saw the ebony- haired elf that was bound to the birch tree on the opposite side of the campfire. The elf's hands were tied together over her head, suspended from a tree branch above her, and a second coil of rope around the elf's chest and legs held her in a standing position. The fair being's head had fallen forward and her dark hair spilled about her face, clinging to fresh blood that marred one corner of the elf's smooth mouth and right temple. Her body hung heavily against the ropes that held her. Her body shook violently. She was like a shadow, present yet not fully there. The young prince froze, his face going pale. He nearly called out but restrained himself. Hot anger burned bright inside Legolas' chest as he quickly pulled a dagger from it's sheath and cut the ropes that held his friend's hands strung above her head. The unconsious girl slumped forward limply and Legolas caught her. "Belegorath!" they had mere moments until the men returned and they were discovered.  
  
The whinny of a horse caused his to avert his gaze to the center of camp. A rider, not of the race of men but of elves, clad in the green garments of Lothlorien was reared in the center of the band of men returning home after seeing what had happened to their fellow conspirators. "Oy! It's an Elf!" the auburn haired rider turned a cold glare on him, her green eyes glinting menacingly. He faltered, but another of his companions shouted, "Get her!" And leapt towards the mounted Elf. She smoothly swung her horse around and it reared appropriately, knocking the man flat on his back. "If you wish to seek your revenge," She replied confidently, replacing her blade in it's scabbard at her hip, "You will have to catch me first!" Like a flash they were off, seven riders of Rohan and one courageous if not stupid elf that saved their lives. "I would that Illutitar should smile on thee" murmured the male elf.  
  
A coughing fit brought his attention back to the girl lying in his arms. He slowly and carefully turned Belegorath over on to her back and his breath hitched. Her skin was horribly pale, even by elven standards, her lips held no color what so ever. Soot, dirt and bruises covered her face. Clear patches of skin showed where her tears had washed them away. Trails of dark crimson blood that contrasted her pale skin and covered the girl's left shoulder and stomach, running on to the soft ground. Legolas could easily see she had been shot twice. The sight turned his stomach. New fears washed over the elf's body and he pressed a hand on to Belegorath's forehead and immediately felt unnatural heat, though it came as no great shock. Legolas swallowed hard and ran his fingers softly over the wound on his friend's stomach. The sword gash was shallow but that brought him little solace. The arrow, both arrows buried themselves in her flesh, blood flowing freely from both, and both were beyond his skills as a healer. But not as a friend. He would do any thing to save her.  
  
Legolas knew he had to stop the bleeding and looked around to see if he could find anything to use to help him do so. He then remembered his small pack that he had dropped by his bow and arrow. Quickly grabbing the pack and his weapon, he went back to kneeling by Belegorath's side. Looking inside he found a long piece of cloth. Not hesitating he ripped it into three pieces. He used two to press hard against both the wounds and intended to wet the other one to try and keep Belegorath's forehead cool. Grabbing his satchel that contained healing herbs and salves he went to work. With his dagger Legolas cut away at the soiled and bloodied clothing, reveling a potentially deadly wound. He took a generous portion of the thick yellow healing salve, working it into his friend's injuries, whispering to her all the while. The pressure on both her wounds caused Belegorath to stir and slowly awaken, though when she felt the pain course through her body she wish she hadn't. She let a loud and pained gasp escape her throat before she could bite it back, grabbing Legolas' attention. "Belegorath?" he said quietly, gently sliding an arm under her head and being as careful as he could, lifted her limp form and laid her upon his chest, stroking her damp hair from her forehead, whispering words in their native tongue, soothing her cries of pain. The elf tried to escape the pressure of his touch by twisting as far as her mangled body would allow. The fair-haired prince began to fear that his friend had taken more hurt than he could see. He quickly unbuckled the clasps that held her quiver and daggers to closer examine his friend's injuries.  
  
Deep, purple-black bruises mottled Belegorath's chest, shoulders and torso. Just looking at them was painful. If the elf had no broken ribs it would be a miracle, and in a situation such as this he expected no miracles. She moaned softly as Legolas passed his hands probingly over her bruised ribs. The moan turned into a sharp gasp when he pressed on the second rib and Belegorath convulsed upward slightly, confirming Legolas' fear that his friend had at least one broken rib. It hurt her to breathe, to the point where she just wanted to stop. Belegorath tried to get her breathing calm but found it too difficult, taking ragged gulps of air as her body shook from the extreme cold she felt. But through the cold she felt a warmth that she had thought existed only in memory or dream. Stroking her hair from her face with a touch as light as a breeze. Words in her native tongue whispered softly, calming her fevered panic. "Legolas?" Her voice was hushed, quiet and shaky, but Legolas expected as much. "Yes Bele, it's me." "H-H-How? You can't be. It's a trick. You aren't here. No, you aren't real you never are.never" a tear rolled down her bloodied cheek. Her words took the prince by surprise, and then they're meaning sunk in. Had she really dreamt of him? He looked to the sky pleading that this wasn't happening, that he hadn't failed her in her time of need. Legolas joined her in her tears. "Shhh, save your strength Belegorath. I was coming to Rivendell to visit you remember?" Bele nodded a little and after a big gulp she spoke again, "R.iders .where?" "So it was the Rohan that did this to you?" Legolas asked, green eyes blazing in rage. He suspected it was men that had caused this damage, but he hadn't been sure. Belegorath nodded but regretted it as the pounding pain in her head increased, causing her to groan in agony. Coughing and regretting that she did, was too much for her body to take. Once more her eyes closed and darkness claimed her. "Hang on Bele." Legolas whispered. "I'm going to take you to Rivendell, we're not far from it now." She shuddered violently as her muscles went into a spasm. Legolas had to grip her firmly, still trying to be gentle though finding it very hard. The elf watched as his friend slip away and could only pray it was not forever.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas jumped forward pressing his hands against the mortal's throat, feeling for a pulse. The beat was weak and erratic. He had no other choice. If she was moved she could very possibly die, but she had a better chance than staying here if she was. Belegorath was in this position because of him in the first place. //If I had only been there when I said I would! // Quickly he scuffed the fire out and collected only what was absolutely necessary. It would be a long hard day or so of travel but if they left right now they would make Rivendell by nightfall on the morrow. Dropping to one knee next to the unconscious elf, he broke open a small vial of wicked smelling portents and passed it under the ranger's nose. Estelea moved slightly, trying to escape the noxious fumes but Legolas held her still, "That's it, wake up." The elf's eyes snapped open and locked on to the male in confusion. The girl went into her regular fit of coughing, Legolas waited until she calmed. "Legolas?" "Yes, We are going home." He pulled the elf's arm over his shoulders, letting her rest all her weight on him. He knew he was pushing the ebony- haired warrior past what she could endure, but he had also heard tales that an elf could be pressed passed unimaginable limits and he was willing to test them now. He only hoped half elves could do the same. When Bele tried to protest, the blonde prince shushed her, "Do not argue with me you stubborn hearted creature. We're going home." He chuckled "Although I do not wish to face your fathers wrath," he said with a laugh. Bele laughed with him for a short time but it turned into a groan. "Saes don't make me laugh. Ta awra." she said with a forced smile. "Save your strength." He ducked under the elf's arm and supported Bele's weight on his shoulder, wrapping his free arm around his friend's waist he starting them into the darkened forest toward help. 


	4. Life lost, Love found

~*~  
  
That night had been one of the longest in Legolas' life. Several times he thought he had lost his friend, but on closer inspection he saw that her chest still rose and her heart was still beating. But just. Onward throughout the night Legolas walked, dragging the near unconscious ranger with him. Legolas' thoughts were torn from him when he heard a faint moan from his shoulder. "Bele?" the elf prince spoke softly. "Legolas." her voice was weak, as was her shallow breathing. Belegorath moved her head a little and her eyes were only half opened. "Where. are we?" "We are almost in Rivendell. Almost home, just hang on. You see just over that ridge? That's home." "Good. I'm so tired. I can't stay awake anymore. I .sleep." her words trailed off. Legolas heard the ranger moan quietly before her head fell once more on his shoulder, her body losing tension and becoming limp. "Bele? Belegorath! No, no no. Wake up! Please, don't fall asleep! Wake up! Estelea! Come on! Saes!" A wave of heightened panic swept through Legolas as he gently placed Belegorath down on the ground. He then placed an ear to her chest and to his utter horror, he did not feel the soft beating of her heart. And no matter how hard he looked, he could not find the faint rise and fall of her chest. "No, please.no." He whispered, frantically checking again for a pulse. His worry turned almost to anger as he lost control. "Don't you dare leave me now!" he yelled at his friend. Turning his eyes to the blackened sky he pleaded, "Illuvitar do not call her to your golden hall yet, not yet." He held back a sob, fearing his friend was lost forever. "No, no you can't do this to me." He told her, despite the fact she couldn't hear him. He grasped her hand, twining their fingers. "Belegorath?" he brushed his hand across her forehead, down her cheek. "Wake up." Her skin was cool. Legolas felt tears spring to his eyes as he stroked her face, trying to coax her back. "Don't do this to me." He clutched their hands to his chest as he caressed her cheek. She didn't stir. Not until this moment had he noticed he was hopelessly in love with the mortal that lay in his lap. He leaned over, kissing her icy lips. "Amin mela lle Belegorath. Come back to me." She didn't kiss him back. "Saes. don't leave me."  
  
From far away she felt a voice call to her, and she wanted to respond but she knew not how. The void surrounded her, she was lost. No matter how she tried her body refused to respond. A voice called to her, pulling her into the light and away from her dark reverie. An out stretched hand, like a guiding light, offered a second chance. A chance without an afterthought she took. Like taking a breath after being held under water for too long Bele's heart began to beat. Her senses flood back to her. Aware that she was enveloped in a pair of strong arms, and she heard someone crying. A male voice called her name. a voice she recognized. But could not quite place. "How could you leave me? It's my fault. how could you leave me." The voice sobbed. Belegorath took a painful breath, as her body started to remember how to do so. Her eyelids fluttered slightly. And she spotted a face hovering above her, surrounded by shining golden hair. His green eyes glimmered with tears. His name was on the tip of her tongue. If only she could remember. "Belegorath.please.I don't want to live without you. I can't live without you." Visions flooded back as she remembered. "Legolas?" She whispered. "Belegorath?" His voice was full of disbelief and surprise. She managed a weak smile, as much as it pained her. "I thought you were dead. Well, you are dead- I mean, you were, a minute ago." A bemused look crossed his face before it split into a wide, heartfelt smile. "Elves do not give up so easily, my prince and neither do I. Do you have such little faith in me?" Belegorath teased. Legolas was beside himself with confusion and joy. Once more his eyes drifted skyward as he gave his unspoken thanks. It began to rain. He looked down at the woman laying in his arms who was smiling up at him, though it was hard to tell for the dirt, dried blood, and bruises. Without a moment's hesitation he leaned down and kissed her. She shuddered at his smooth lips as they brushed lightly against her own split and cracked ones. It was almost as if the life that had been slipping from her grasp had rejuvenated in ten-folds. The kiss was gentle at first, growing feverish as the moments passed. His jaw locked with hers, passion overflowing. After wanting him for so long she finally knew his coy glances in her direction was neither a trick of her eyes nor the hope of her heart. She had no breath left and less strength. Bele felt like she would die if this ever longed for kiss lasted, but he needed this more than she. The ride to her home had left him weary and to carry a near full-grown woman down the treacherous slopes in which her home had been built was unheard of. Letting all the emotion he held spill over like a river after a storm, he cried into the crook of her neck. "I thought I'd lost you." sorrow mixed with joy filled the shaking voice of the elf prince. Bele didn't know what to do, or say, or think. She had admired him from afar for so long, all hope that he returned her affection had been lost. Bele smiled, not for the fact that she was happy but because that was all her tormented body would allow. Once more the blonde archer pressed his mouth to hers. Tenderly he parted her lips with his tongue, loving every inch of her. She was warm and gentle and.perfect. She continued the kiss, but when they ran out of breath Belegorath sighed into Legolas' mouth before he pulled away, gently sucking on her bottom lip before he laid a trail of delicate kisses from her lips to the side of her neck. She whimpered and let her head fall backwards as the talented mouth moved up to her ear. Legolas licked the tip of her ear, the sensation sending shivers up Belegorath's spine. He pulled away, looking into the eyes that he wished nothing more than to devour. They were blue. He had never noticed that before. But then again when was the last time he stopped to look? //This one will be untamable, I can tell.// His expression turned serious. "Amin mela lle Belegorath, never do this to me again." He said, a stern look crossing his brow. "What?" "I said never do that to me again." He repeated. "No. Before that." She said truly not comprehending what had transpired here. "I love you." he smiled as his own words dawned on him and how much he truly meant them.  
  
~*~  
  
"I won't let you die." Ignoring her young friend, the Dunidain cast her eyes once more to the sky, "I wish we could stay like this forever. You're so warm and I could just lay here forever. I love the way I'm just content to have you hold me. If the valor sees fit, I still might." She said looking up from her place in the prince of Mirkwood's arms. For the first time in weeks she felt safe and loved. "That's a terrible thing to say. You will be fine. I know it. Soon enough Elrond will tend to you and you'll be fine, I promise." Legolas said, tears springing to his eyes. "But if I don't, tell my fam." her words trailed off as he placed a finger on he lips. "You can tell them yourself." he insisted. Her eyes fluttered, feeling too heavy to keep open. Once more her body lost all tension. Not hearing Legolas' protests, she passed out. He looked down at her. She was only eighteen years old, but she was still ready to die. She was unafraid.  
  
~*~  
  
//We're almost home// he let out a sigh, but firmly told himself the night was not over yet. It had taken them all night to steal down into the deep gorge that the palace had been built into. His torn and tattered tunic was the only proof of how many times he may have lost his footing and died that night. His mind never strayed far from his friend. The starlight had been their only guide as the new moon had cast the valley into near darkness. Once again he thought of Illuvitar shining down on him, leading them home. The elven prince was partly glad for the cover of darkness but his eyes, unable to compensate for the lack of light often missed the obstacles in their path, making the trip down the cliff face perilous. He was worn out himself but the ragged, shallow breathing of his friend spurred him on. Coughing fits wracking his friend's delicate frame, occasionally drawing blood.  
  
"Hold on." He brushed the wayward strands of hair out of her face, pressing his hand against the wrecked form of his friend's forehead. The elf was running a fever and her skin was clammy. Over the three days they had traveled, her fever had grown steadily worse, even under his constant medical aid. There should have been some kind of improvement. Legolas' heart clenched inside of him, they didn't have much time left. He hoped it wasn't too late already. Slipping his arms around the Dunidain's waist, he pulled them both into a standing position, "We are almost there; almost home. Don't give up on me now." He whispered the words of encouragement into the elf's ear as she allowed his head to fall against the male's shoulder. Her lungs seemed to close. Leaving her gasping for breath, and inducing another coughing fit. Legolas held her down with some difficulty, he was torn between being gentle and possibly letting her cause further damage or holding firmly and possibly hurting her. Every time she coughed she aggravated the wounds on her stomach and not to mention her broken bones. He pulled a piece of cloth from his pack and handed it to Bele. She excepted it and covered her mouth as she coughed. Once she had finished Legolas took it from her, and for the rest of his days he will never be as horrified as he was now. Blood. Lots of blood. It soaked the cloth, leaving it deep crimson instead of the white it had once been. External wounds could be healed but what of the injuries they could not see?  
  
~*~  
  
"Bele? Can you hear me?" She had to answer. But all she could manage for sound was a soft moan. She could feel something wet on her face. But the water wasn't cool. It was hot. And it moved in lines down her cheeks. She suddenly realized she was crying. And even though it hurt as the sobs rattled in her chest, she couldn't stop. Crying felt good somewhere deeper than the pain reached. A pair of arms wrapped themselves about her. Belegorath slowly ventured opening one eye again. Even though all she could see was darkness. "Belegorath?" The voice called again. It was soft and comforting, but filled with concern. A cool, wet cloth wiped across her face, taking her tears with it. But fresh ones soon replaced them. "I told you I'd get you home."  
  
~*~ 


End file.
